Big Poe
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name may suggest, Big Poes are Poes of superior size to those regularly encountered. Big Poes are usually encountered more rarely than Poes. Like regular Poes, their spirit may be stored in an Empty Bottle upon defeat. Once bottled, a Big Poe cannot be released or drunk, as would a normal Poe; the only way to dispose of a Big Poe is to sell it to interested parties. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The hunting and collecting of Big Poes is part of a side quest. Big Poes are passive enemies that will merely float at a set distance from Link. Link can encounter Big Poes in certain areas of Hyrule Field such as the broken wall section, bushes, fencing, and boulders. It is in fact possible to find a Big Poe while on foot, however, but it is exceptionally difficult to kill, as it will mock Link and float away extremely quickly. Therefore, it is advised, but not required, that one uses Epona to catch them, as that way Link can keep pace with them. Once a Big Poe appears, Link must hastily dispose of it with the Fairy Bow. Once one is defeated, its spirit can be stored inside one of Link's bottles and sold to the Ghost Hunter. The Ghost Hunter will give fifty Rupees and one hundred points on Link's "card" for each Big Poe collected. Once Link has gathered all ten Big Poes in the game, his card will be maxed out with 1,000 points. The Ghost Hunter tells him that now he has achieved true happiness, and gives him an empty bottle for his trouble. Navi's Note Locations * Beside the sign pointing to Lon Lon Ranch. * West of Hyrule Castle in some bushes near the river. * By the ledge next to Kakariko Village. * Outside the entrance to Gerudo Valley, by the lone tree. * Outside Lon Lon Ranch, by the tree. * East of the ranch where the stone wall curves. * The fork in the road approaching Gerudo valley from Hyrule Castle. * In a set of trees north-east of the entrance to Lake Hylia. * Near a lone green tree from the above location. * South of the entrance to Kokiri Forest, near the boulder. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Big Poes are identical in appearance to their Ocarina of Time counterparts, though they will battle Link directly rather than maintain their distance. They only appear in two locations: the caves beneath Ikana Graveyard and Beneath the Well. If Link, while wearing the Captain's Hat, orders the Stalchildren to open the grave they are encircling on the Final Day, he can enter a huge chamber located underneath the graveyard. Here, he encounters Dampé the gravekeeper. With Tatl as his light source, Link can lead Dampé to patches of soft soil found in the chamber and have him dig in the soil. Three patches of soil hide strange blue flames that appears when dug up. When all three have been excavated, they gather at the center of the room and a Big Poe materializes from the fire. Dampé flees, leaving Link to battle it. Once it has been defeated, a chest holding an empty bottle appears. The essences of Big Poes can again be stored in bottles. They can be sold for 200 Rupees in the Curiosity Shop. One captured Big Poe is also needed for Link to bypass a Gibdo during his journey through the well beneath Ikana. Unlike the Big Poes from Ocarina of Time, Link can drink Big Poes as he can regular Poes. Consuming a Big Poe has the same effects as consuming a Poe. Tatl's Note Other appearances Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' ]] Big Poes appear as enemies. Although similar to the ''Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask incarnations, the model seems to be quite different as it is smaller and differently structured. They attack by shooting magic from a distance, and can disappear and reappear. Their Weak Point Bar is shown after the Big Poe uses one of two strong attacks. There is also a variation of Big Poe in the game called the Icy Big Poe, which have an icy aura and carry lanterns shaped like snowmen. In certain Adventure Mode scenarios a special Big Poe known as a Hylian Ghost, the vengeful spirits of fallen allied soldiers who the player has failed to protect, will hunt the player out of revenge. Another unique Big Poe is the Spirit of the Caves, which is a Big Poe that acts the gatekeeper for the latter portion of the Eldin Caves in the main story. The Spirit of the Caves is no different from a Big Poe save for its name and role as Gatekeeper. Shooting a Big Poe with a shot from the Bow while it is charging one of its attacks will cause it to lose control of the energy it was charging for its attack, causing its weak point gauge to become exposed as a result (in Hyrule Warriors Legends a Bow icon will appear over the Big Poe as a signal which attack leaves it vulnerable to the Bow). As part of the Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, Skull Kid's Standard Outfit (Grand Travels) is a Ocarina of Time/''Majora's Mask'' Big Poe Recolor. It can be obtained on the Grand Travels DLC Map. Dark Big Poe ]] '''Dark Big Poe' is a Dark shadowy variant of Big Poe that appear as enemies in Adventure Mode. They have the same attacks, weaknesses, and drop the same materials as Big Poe. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Big Poe Portrait.png|Big Poe dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Big Poe Icy Big Poe (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Icy Big Poe dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Big Poe Dark Icy Big Poe (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dark Icy Big Poe dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Skull Kid Standard Outfit (Grand Travels - OoT & MM Big Poe Recolor).png|Render of Skull Kid in his Standard Outfit (Grand Travel) his Big Poe Recolor from Hyrule Warriors Legends See also * Hylian Ghost * Icy Big Poe * Poe * Spirit of the Caves es:Gran Poe Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Poes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Health Restoring Items